1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to invalid care, and more particularly to apparatus that enhances the comfort of bedridden patients.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Articulated hospital beds are well known and are in everyday use. Such beds enable a patient to selectively recline flat or to sit up at varying angles.
Although a patient is normally comfortable when sitting up, a problem arises in that situation. The problem has to do with the tendency of the patient to slide toward the foot of the bed. Even with very slight angles of tilt of the bed such that the patient is almost flat, the patient tends to gradually slide toward the foot of the bed. That situation is aggravating, and it distracts the patient at a time when his mind should be at ease.
To reposition the patient, two nurses or other attendants are usually required to pull the patient by under his arms. That action is potentially harmful, and it is a source of worry to the patient. Further, repositioning the patient is often a low priority task for the nurses or other attendants, so the patient must sometimes wait to be repositioned.
Thus, a need exists for a way to keep a patient at a desired position within a bed.